


Am I Enough (Louis Centric)

by ShellSea12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Discrimination, Do you want anything in this story, Kinda random updates, Louis-centric, M/M, Omega Louis, Written in first person for now, bad past, male omega discrimination, mean Alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellSea12/pseuds/ShellSea12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shy omega enters a new territory and runs into 4 alphas. What happens to Louis? Do the alphas let him join the pack or does he have to keep running?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega?!

     Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Liam were all walking to Deans Diner when the smelt the most pleasant scent to ever exist. They followed the smell to an amazingly small omega. The only problem is that this omega is a boy. Don't get them wrong they have nothing wrong with dating boys, boy betas. They learned from personal experiences that male omegas are the worst kind of people. Their history with male omegas just isn't good.  
     Looking at this boy their blood boiled knowing that the scent was coming from him. They were seething when they saw the small omega looking up at them like they were gods. They knew they were beautiful but they didn't want this omega to be even looking at them. Before he knew it Harry spit out a “What are you looking at?” It snapped the omega out of his trance and he looked down knowing that male omegas don't exactly have the best reputation. The omega stammered out a shakey “Oh, I'm sorry” , but Harry already didn't like him. “GET OUT OF THE WAY THEN!” He yelled at the small shaking omega who seemed to be tiring not to cry. “I'm sorry” he stammered out pushing past them and running towards the woods.  
     The direction he was running in didn't get past the alphas who were now mad and dare they say curious as to why the omega didn't run home but to the most dangerous part in their territory. Even though they didn't like male omegas they couldn't let the omega die in the woods seeing as it was against the law to abuse an omega in any way. They all quickly chase the omega but soon realized that their mistake was that they didn't run after him straight away. They realized that they had just lost an omega, not just any omega but an extremely rare male omega.

* * *

 

     Louis was running as fast as he could. He can't believe he actually thought a pack of alphas, hell he thought an alpha, would ever want him. He knew how unwanted male omegas were. He just hoped that their town would be different. He will go back, he'll go back when he's calmed down. He can't let discrimination drag him down, he has to get past this. This interaction did bring up the thought that he would never have a family that truly loves him, but he's used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and make the chapters longer. Please tell me if I should continue this in the comments. I have a bad history of never completing stories but that ends today. Thank you so much for reading and if you have any ideas for this book don't be afraid to comment and tell me about them!!!


	2. The Run In

Louis was pacing in his room thinking of a way to get out. He thought of the window but he's in the attic so he knew it wouldn't work out well. He was looking out the window when he saw them, his family, leaving him behind. He saw them with their suitcases leaving him, in the attic of what was their home. He knew he had to leave that night. He had his time he can finally get out of his own personal prison.

Louis picked up his duffle bag and stuffed his few articles of clothing. He ran down the stairs and tore out of his building and into the woods never looking back. He ran until it was sunset and ran until the moon was high in the air. He stopped when he relised he had to transform into his wolf form to make it any further. He transformed and decided he would rest until the morning to keep going.

* * *

 

He woke up early the next morning ready to go. He wanted to leave his territory, he wanted to start over. He walked for hours until he made it to the territory edge. He was determined to get a new beginning.

He made it to a town after walking for four hours. He saw a nice diner and went to get something to eat relizing that he hasn't eaten in two days. He ordered a burger and sat in the corner waiting for his food. If everything goes as planned he will be a free omega. He looked out the window and saw all of the happy family's walking past. He wanted that, he wants to have kids and be mated. He had to find alpha(s) he can trust before he tells anyone he's an omega. He got his burger and ate peacefully. As he walked out he heard for angry growls. He turned slowly when he saw the most beautiful alphas in the world.


	3. Please Don't Be My Heat!

  
    Louis is still running. He sees the sun setting and knows that he should run back, but he hurts. He knows it's in an omegas DNA to want to please alphas, and he knows rejection could seriously mess up his mind but he also knows that male omegas aren't respected unless mated.  
     Louis forces himself to turn around and run back. He decided he would stay long enough to get enough money so he can run to the next territory. He makes it to town and goes over to a motel, it looked as if someone has been murdered in it but it was the cheapest place in the town. Louis goes to bed knowing that he would have a rough time being on job search the next day.

* * *

     Louis woke up hot and uncomfortable. He sat up but whined in the back of his throat at the empty feeling in his arse. His eyes widened when he relised it was his heat. He had nothing to help him through it. He knew then that the next week would be a nightmare.

     Louis ran around the room looking for anything. He found lube but that's not necessary in this situation. He had nothing and the knowledge that he had to out in to town in heat made his heart speed up. He got up slowly feeling his slick sliding down his thighs but he had to go into town to buy a heat kit.  
     He opened his door and ran down the stairs not wanting to run into any alphas. He stood at the door peeking out into the curb, when he saw nothing he ran for the alpha omega store. He knew where it was because he saw it when he first entered the town. He ran down the street and saw all the alphas turn their heads towards him. He saw the store but he also saw the group of alphas from yesterday. Louis made a run for it he turned a corner and tried running to another store hoping they had another alpha omega store.  
     There wasn't he asked around (to omegas and betas) and they only told him of the one he had run away from. He turned and ran back to the store, surely that group of alphas wouldn't mess with him. The group of alphas don't even like him, that thought made Louis brave enough to get near the group. He walked past when he heard the growl of a wanting alpha or should he say alphas.

* * *

**Liam's POV**  

     Me and the lads were minding our own business when we smelt it. The most intoxicating scent ever. An omega in heat. What kind of omega would come out during their heat.  
     We all turn around and see it's the male omega form yesterday walking into the Alpha Omega store. He must need supplies to get through his heat. I would love to help him, I mean if he wasn't a him.  
     His scent is one of the best I have ever smelt and I want him to be mine, but first I have to get the lads to agree. You might not know but we are all planning on mating together.  
     “Hey little omega” I say to the omega.  
     He turns around looking scared to death.  
     “Yeah” he said shaking.  
     “What are you doing out during heat” I ask him trying to sound kind.  
     The lads are all looking at me like I betrayed them but I'm gonna talk to them when we get back home.  
     The omega was about to answer when Zayn growled threateningly.The omega whined and bared his neck. I was just about to walk forward to scent him when Zayn grabbed me and dragged me away. I heard the omega whine and I had to get out of Zayns arm.  
     Zayn dragged me all the way home and turned. Boy am I going to get it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!!!! I hope you liked the update I know the point of view change was weird but it was necessary. I actually do have a message to tell every one and its that I'm on the look out for a beta. Please comment your thoughts on the chapter I couldn't get the exact idea out of my head but I tried. Also what do you guys think about the chapter length? I tried to make it longer than the last two.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Think About It

** Louis POV **

     I bared my neck expecting the alpha to come scent me. I want him to he smells like heaven. He smells like the beach, like the ocean and the sand and joy. I want him but when I looked up I after that angry growl I saw him getting pulled away. I whined watching the alpha get pulled away. When they turned the corner the other two alphas were growling threateningly at me I turned around and ran into the store. A nice sale lady saw that was in heat and took me to a heat room and gave me a heat kit.  
     “Do you have an alpha sweetie” she asked me worried.  
     “No, that's why I came here” I answered her truthfully.  
     “Oh, so who are the alphas going around the store asking and looking for you” she said worried.  
     “Please don't tell them where I am” I said pleadingly.  
     “Oh believe me they won't find you y less they are mated to you, your completely safe” she said confidently.  
     I laughed but it turned into a moan. She looked at me knowingly and walked out of the room. I looked at the room trying to find where I put the kit. I found it and ripped it open.  
     I grabbed the plug and pushed the kit back. I got myself ready for a long and painful heat.  
(A/N Bet you thought there was gonna be smut, well there will be but not just yet)

* * *

 

** Harry's POV **

     Me and Niall are walking around this whole store trying to find that stupid omega who almost stole Liam. We walked through all the aisles smelling horny omegas everywhere.  
     “I think we should just go to the house and talk to Liam, I mean we're not gonna find the guy” Niall said from behind me.  
     “Fine” I said while stifling a growl.  
     Niall walked to the door and held it open. We walked out but all I can think about is Liam about to scent that omega. I wonder what Zayns saying to him.  
     Me and Niall walk home trying to clear our heads. We don't want to go in their pointing fingers and being angry, we want to be calm and collected. It would be unfair to Liam any other way.  
     We finally made it home, but the yelling from inside means that Zayn didn't try hearing Liam out.

* * *

 

** Liam's POV **

     Zayn is just screaming his thoughts out left and right. He's not even letting me speak. Where are the others when you need them?  
     Zayn finally stopped screaming and I can finally get a word in.  
     “Listen to me I know you felt a pull towards him too.”  
     “I doesn't matter what I or any of us felt towards him, he is a.male.omega” Zayn said talking slower with each word.  
     “It does matter! We need to stop comparing all male omegas to Justin Zayn” I scream back.  
     Just as Zayn opened his mouth to say something the other lads walked in.  
     “What's all the screaming about” Niall questioned.  
     “Liam thinks we should give the male omega a try” Zayn said pointing fingers.  
     I am seething. I look at them all as they start growling at me.  
     “Growl all you want you all know you want him” I say and with that I walk out. I just want some time to think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I didn't think that many people would read this. I do need a beta desperately so please help me with the search. Please comment what you thought of the chapter. Should I make them longer? What's gonna happen next chapter? Please leave kudos and comments!!! Love You Guys!!!


	5. Please Don't Leave Us!

** Liam's POV **

     I'm walking around the neighborhood trying to clear my head. Why won't the boys stop judging male omegas? I mean I know that everybody dislikes male omegas to an extent, but it's not strange to mate with them. We all know that but they just can't forget Justin. They compare everyone to Justin, but not everyone is just gonna pack up and leave the night before you mate. Not everyone would leave without saying goodbye. Justin just wasn't good for us but they can't seem to understand that. I have a feeling that the little omega won't be staying for long but he has to. He has to help me get through to the boys. I know we were rude to him but I know he's our soulmate. Every wolf has one but not every wolf can find them.  
     I'm walking to Deans Diner again and sit near the window. I order a milkshake and start thinking about what I'm gonna say to that little omega. I hope he agrees to help, I hope he can feel the connection. I pay for the milkshake and start walking home to get a few things packed. I don't plan on staying there until I can get through to them.

* * *

     I walk into the house to see them all watching the tv. They turn around when they hear the door close. Zayn stands up and tries giving me a kiss but I walk straight pass him to the stairs and start packing. I take a few shirts, pants,socks,and two pairs of shoes. I walk out with the suit case and they start to look worried. Niall stands up tears falling down his face and runs to me crying. I give him a short hug before I walk out the door and towards a nice hotel. I hope this makes them start thinking straight.

* * *

** Niall’s POV **

     “He left us” I sob into Harry's arms.  
     We're all a mess right now. Zayn’s sitting on the couch rolled into a ball crying into his knees. Harry's holding but I can feel his tears in my hair, it's as if he's using me as a teddy bear. We both move to the couch and sit be Zayn. He looks up and you can see the regret in his eyes.  
     “I didn't give him time to speak, and I didn't cool down on the walk home” he said sobbing.  
     “It's not just your fault, it's that omega, he has Liam thinking about mating again” Harry says with anger in his eyes.  
     I'm still crying to much to talk but I still smack Harry.  
     “Can't.you.see.” I say with hiccups in between my words.  
     “He left because you guys didn't give the omega a chance, he always said we had to forget about Justin” I say more calm than before.  
     The lads, my mates to be all stare at me with pure anger, so I stand up and start walking up the stairs..  
     “If your gonna be like that then I'll just join Liam” I say while walking to the bedroom.  
     I can hear the lads running up the stairs trying to get to me as quickly as they can. I turn around just as Zayn reaches out and grabs me.  
     “You're right, it's not the omega it us. We're the reason Liam left” he cried.  
     “Please don’t leave us too Niall” Harry cried from behind Zayn.  
     “I don’t know if I want to mate with people that have such anger issues.” I whisper to them as a response.  
     A pained sob falls from Harry's mouth.  
     “Please don't say that Niall we can fix our anger issues please don't leave us” he sobbed.  
     I don't want to leave and I didn't actually plain on leaving until I realized their anger issues. I open my arms and they  both run towards me sobbing. They are whispering little apologies into my chest and all I can do is smile a little. I run my hands through their hair and wait for them to calm down.  
     They slowly unwrap themselves from my arms and stare at me with tear stained faces, begging me to tell them something.  
     “I won't leave but you guys need to get help, I don't want to get hurt or threatened by you anymore” I tell them quietly .  
     They both nod and smile. I walk into the room and notice Liam didn't take all his things. Maybe he will come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I know it would be betting in third person but I can't right in third person to save my life. I can probably go back later a write it in third person but it won't be that great. I do love all the comments and opinions though so please keep commenting!! Leave kudos and comments! Love you!  
> P.S. I'm still looking for a beta


	6. Heat is finally over!

** Louis POV **

*One Week Later*  
     My heat is finally over. I don't think I can do that again in 6 months. I need an alpha wether we mate or not. I'm starting to think I should just be a call in omega, I mean that's the job that most male omegas have. A lot of people think it's the only thing we're good for.  
I finally get to walk out of this heat room. I pack up the heat kit and walk out. I see the sales lady that helped me.  
     “Thank you so much for helping me” I say to her as I walk past.  
     She smiles and waves I walk out and run straight into the alpha that I started submitting to in the beginning of my heat.  
     “Hey little omega, did you finish your heat” he asked me.  
     “Yeah, I just finished my heat” I answer smiling. He isn't as bad as the others, he seemed different.  
     “Ah, well I'm glad your safe” he said to me.  
     “Thank you, I don't believe I've told you my name. Well I'm Louis” I said smiling.  
     “Well your welcome Louis, my names Liam” he said excited.  
     “Well Liam, it's lovely to meet you. You seem different” I say blushing a bit.  
     He smiles at me and takes my hand. I look up at him confused but he's smiling so I'm just gonna trust him. He's leading me into the town but stops when he see the diner. He turns slowly to look at me with the most apologetic eyes and I just smiled forgivingly. He kept leading me around the town until we made it to a nice neighborhood.  
     “This is my house. I don't think anyone's gonna bother you I just have to get a few things then I would love it if you let me get to know you.”  
     “Of course you can get to know me” I say smiling. My smile falters when I think about what he said.  
     “The rest of the alphas are here” I say worried.  
     “Yeah their here but they won't do anything I swear.” He says.  
     He opens the door and walks in. I follow him hiding behind his back. He slowly walks up the stairs and into a bedroom. I hear a sob and start to wonder what happened.

** Niall’s POV **

     I let out a sob when I see Liam walk in. He walks straight pass me and went to grab his phone that he left on accident while packing. I walk up to him and try to get him to look at me. Why won't he look at me? Why does he keep looking at the door worriedly. He only does that if he has somewhere to be.  
     “Please” I whisper quietly.  
     He looks up slowly but he doesn't have the usual care in his eyes he has a hurt look and it's killing me knowing I helped cause that.  
     “We can't talk without the others I'll be back tomorrow night we can talk then” he said, and with that he walked out the door. When the door opened I could smell the omega from where I was standing. Maybe it's time that we get and omega. Maybe it's time that we forgive male omegas and give them a chance. I just hope the other lads think the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated and that its so short. I'm getting ready for the SOLs which is big testing in Virginia and I'm getting ready for finals. Thank you for reading. Pleas comment and leave kudos. Love you guys!


	7. Mate?

Niall's POV    

      I'm sitting in bed waiting for the morning to come. I haven't slept yet but hopefully I won't fall asleep when Liam comes back. It's 7am already and the others are starting to wake up.     

     "Hey Niall what are you doing up?" Zayn asked groggily.  

     "I'm just waiting for Liam to come back like he said" I answer.

     "What do you mean your waiting for Liam like he said, when did he come back?" Harry said

     "He came by with the omega last night and said we would talk today when we're all together." I told him

     "Did he say when, I can't wait to see him I need him" he said needily 

     "He never said but I think soon and he will bring the omega and I do think we should consider the omega." I told them both.

     "Consider the omega?" They said at the same time.

     "Yeah it's time we mate and Liam likes that omega and we need to remember that he's not Justin." I said 

     "Ok we'll mate him of it means we will have Liam back"

     I walk to the closet and I changed into something that would make an omega swoon. I turn and see the others doing the same thing. I can too that they are trying and I know Liam will appreciate it. 

     The door bell rings and I run down the stairs to open it. Liam's standing there in all his glory with the little omega holding onto him from behind.    

      **Louis POV**

      I'm holding onto Liam from behind and I can feel the blond omegas gaze on me. I look up and see him smiling at me and he reached out to shake my hand.

     "Hi, I'm Niall!" He said happily.

     I look at Liam and he nods smiling "Hi, I'm Louis." 

     The blond just smiles and turns around he opens the door wider and let's us in he then looks at Liam and that's when I notice the tears in his eyes. He turns around and quickly walks out if the room and up the stairs. Liam has a frown on his face and I want to know why.

     "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask quietly.

     "I haven't seen Niall cry since the time we all ganged up on him the one time he shrank our clothes in the wash." he tells me sadly.

     "I´m sure you´ll make him feel better once you talk to them, are you sue I should be here" I say 

     "Yes you need to be here so they can get to know you and then we can all mate and be happy together" he said all sad.

     I nodded and rubbed his back hopefully they come down stairs quickly Liam's been whining all weekend. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and sit a little away from Liam so they can all talk and be happy again like Liam wants. They come crashing into the living room and ran straight into Liam's arms.

     I have to say they look like mating material I know I'm gonna mate with them for Liam but it's nice to see that they put effort into their outfits. They all turne around when they finally smelt me I guess. The first one that walked up to be was the one that looked like a model, the other was the curly headed one.

     They get on their knees with both of their palms on each of my thighs. I looked down shocked they were in the preposition position. I stood up and they joined me all four of them I look at them all and do they acceptance whine. They look wide eyed and rush forward. I sigh maybe they have changed enough for me to trust them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 7 school is almost over I have about 1 week and a half left and hopefully will get to up day more often and a lot better.  
> Please comment and kudos I love reading the comments!!  
> Love you guys!!<3


	8. Get To Know You

Louis POV  
     The day before was filled with more surprises than any other day of my life. The boys are much kinder than I ever could have imagined, though I won't mate with them until they tell me why they dislike male omegas. I don't want them to only want me for Liam, if that's the case I'll mate Liam and no one else.  
     They are meeting me at LeSlals,a quite too fancy restaurant, and I'm going to ask them then. Hopefully it's something they can over come. I'm getting ready to leave but what do you wear to places like that, I don't really have any clothes. I throw on a button up and some black skinnies and start walking to LaSals.  
When I get there the boys are all sitting at a table and I don't really know how the five of us are supposed to fit at the four people table with them taking all the chairs. I'm gonna have to sit on one of their laps,Oh God, I'll sit on Liam's since I know him the best.  
     I walk up to the table and they all look at each other like they are having an inner battle. I go around the table and walk up to Liam. He looks at the others like he won and pulls me into his lap. I look around the table blushing to see the others shooting daggers at Liam through their eyes. Maybe they do all care for me. I open my mouth to speak but food comes to the table,they must have already ordered. They say thank you and then stare at me.  
I open my mouth again and actually get to say, "I know we're to talk about mating but I can't mate with you until I know something." I say to them  
     "WHAT??!?!!!?" They scream  
     "Why don't you guys like male omegas?" I ask quitely  
     They look around and zayn tries changing the subject  
     "You look great today" he said  
     I shake my head and say "Answer the question please, I feel like I'm wasting my time here." I tell them  
     They look around and turn back to me.  
     "Well" Niall starts.  
     "We had a mate before, about four years ago. His name was Justin. He made us swoon and he told us he loved us and we loved him. He was our world for a year and than we caught him. He had been sneaking out and we never noticed well until he got pregnant. We found all his ultrasounds and confronted him about it. He said it was none of our business and we told him we should now if we were having a kid. He dreamed at us that it wasn't our kid but paled like he didn't mean to tell us. We had to break our bond but he sued us trying to take our things but lost since we weren't married and because society don't really like male omegas." Liam explained to me  
     "Oh I'm sorry guys I didn't know well I hope you know I wouldn't do that to you guys." I say They smile and nod and we start eating maybe they just need some love in there lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking by me and there are more updates coming soon. I'm starting my rewrite of Half-Bloods so updates will be shared with that story. I love you all and to American readers HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!!!  
> <3 Hope you enjoyed the chapter please kudos and comment i love reading them.


	9. Will This Work Out?

**Louis POV**

I've been staying with the boys for a week now and it's been fine. The oys are at Therepy right now so it's just me Liam and Niall here watching Netflix. The Therepy is over at 2 so we have to go get them soon. It's really been helping them and Niall says they're starting to act the way they did before they dated Justin..

     We've been getting along more and more. Hopefully soon we can get to a more lover like relationship than a friend ship. I can say I'm slowly falling for them all. I would say I'm ready to start a relationship but I don't know if they are. Zayn and Harry still snap sometimes and Niall still cries at night about Justin. Liam I feel is ready but he won't start anything without the others. The closest thing to a relationship we've done is hug and hold hands.

     I've been looking at the calendar more and more lately since they have a week marked of on the calendar. I think it's their rut but they haven't said anything about it to me yet. I'm going to have to ask them about it soon if they don't speak up about it. Although I have noticed that the boys have been going to the grocery store come back with more food each time.

     I'm not surprised though since they have been scenting me all week and it seems to be marked for this Monday. Hopefully they don't start early. You know what I'm not going to wait for them I'm going to ask them as soon as Harry and Zayn get back.

**Harrys POV**

Zayn and I have been going to therepy together and I don't know if it's working but it makes our mates and almost mate happy so we are willing to do this for the rest of our lives. I know Louis said he wouldn't hurt us but I mea there has to be a reason he showed up randomly in our town. Somethings off about him I can feel it. I mean male omegas are already sketchy enough and it doesn't help that he's new to town. I know these thoughts are the reason I'm in Therepy but I just know I'm right.

     Anyways we are on our way out of the office were the lads usually come to pick us up when we saw him again,Justin, just standing there like he has very right to show up in our lives whenever he wants. He turns around and catches my eye. He slowly starts walking over to us so I just start talking to Zayn about the most random things. In the corner of my eye I see him getting closer but I'm just hoping the lads get here quickly and don't notice Justin. I see the car and I all but drag Zayn towards it. I see HIM light up when he sees the car but when it stops Louis jumps out and hugs us both. He drags us into the car and closes the door. As we drive off I see him looking at the car angry ply and all I can think is that I hope he doesn't come after our new Omega.

     When we get home we get to bed Louis says something that has me and I'm sure everyone else terrified. 

     "I think we need to have a talk in the morning." He then turns around and goes to sleep like he didn't just give us reasons to have a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated yay!!sorry it's short but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be longer. Should I put their rut in the next chapter or should I put it in the chapter after that? Well anyways thank you for reading. Please comment and kudos I read very comment. Thanks for reading. Love You!!


End file.
